The broad objective of this project is to increase the oncological knowledge base and participation of faculty from Minority-Serving Institutions i.e., Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs), Hispanic Serving Institutions (HSIs), and Tribal Colleges &Universities (TCUs). To accomplish this, the MSI Faculty Scholar Award program provides travel and subsistence funds to support the attendance of meritorious MSI faculty applicants at Annual Meetings or Special Conferences on more focused scientific topics of the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR). These two vehicles permit the awardees to experience either the broad spectrum of cancer research worldwide that is presented at the AACR Annual Meeting, or an intense focus on a specific research area of interest to them at Special Conferences. Attendance at these meetings enables these faculty members to increase their knowledge of oncology, present the results of their research before national audiences, facilitate their interaction with other scientists, and in general, enhance the national and international standing of minority researchers. Applications are solicited by circulating announcements to all North American members of the AACR, to about 40,000 other cancer scientists who are not members of AACR, to over 200 cancer centers and institutions, and to 160 MARC and MBRS Program Directors. Other announcements appear in the journals sponsored by the AACR, in a few other selected journals, and in particular, detailed information is posted on the AACR Website on the Internet. Applications are reviewed by a Minority-Serving Institution Faculty Award Committee comprised of the Principal Investigator and distinguished members of the AACR. Awardees receive stipends to cover registration, housing, and subsistence expenses, and are reimbursed for their travel costs. Awardees are asked to submit a report of their experience. This program is an integral part of a multilevel program instituted by the AACR to address the extremely important problem of under-representation of minorities working in cancer research and biomedical science. It effectively complements the AACR Minority Scholar in Cancer Research program, targeted to students and those in training, and other AACR initiatives at the High School level. The increased visibility of minority faculty members in cancer research that results from this program not only benefits their research, programs, but also strengthens their vital role as mentors, encouraging minority students and trainees to become the oncologists and cancer researchers of tomorrow.